


Whatever It Takes (rewrite)

by Emilia_Williams



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Williams/pseuds/Emilia_Williams
Summary: Logan has to deal with his little brother's superiority complex every week, but this time he has taken it too far. It is one thing to be petty and not follow the laws Logan has put in place, it's an entirely different thing to throw those laws in Logan's face and start a revolution.Eliza works in the palace. Nothing special, right? Except that she happens to have the blood of a Hero and could save the world if anyone would give her the chance. Not that they will. The King is too busy lusting after her for that to happen.





	Whatever It Takes (rewrite)

**Eliza's POV**

Maids and servants were being called in one by one. Something had happened last night with the Prince. He ran away for some reason, and Logan was trying to figure out why or if anyone knew where he went. I was the last to be called for the day.

"You wanted to see me, m'lord?" I said quietly as I entered King Logan's throne room. He dismissed all of the guards in the room and stood from his throne. "Have I done something wrong?"

"How long have you been working in this palace, Eliza?" He was angry about something. I just knew it. 

"Four months, m'lord." I kept my head down and didn't make eye contact. I knew I would be executed on the spot if I did.

"And in those four months, has my younger brother ever confided in you? Given you reason to believe he would be running away?" Was he not angry with me? 

"No, m'lord. He never once spoke to me." He scoffed. 

"Does he not speak to anyone but Walter? This is infuriating!" He slammed his fist down onto the arm of his throne and I could hear the wood creak. How strong _is _Logan? "How is it that he slipped out without anyone knowing a thing?" I continued to stare down at the ground. Logan terrified me to this day. "Go about your business. I will be in my chambers shortly." I curtsied and hurried out and up the stairs. I was in charge of Logan's personal care. I washed his clothes, cleaned his quarters, and let him vent to me at the end of every day, but even still I was afraid that someday he would snap at me and break me in half.

By the time Logan came up, I had his clothes laid out on his bed and the floor was swept. I began assisting with the removal of his armor and outer garments. That was another part of my job. "I don't understand this Eliza. My brother is silent for weeks, and one day sends him away? All I did was... I don't even remember what I did. Do you?"

"You made him choose between killing the woman he loved or killing three innocent people. Either way, he would have lost his love, so you told him to choose how he got his heart broken." I was the only one who could tell Logan when he did something wrong, but I didn't do it when he could see my face. I didn't want him to see my fear.

Logan sighed and hung his head. "I suppose that was a bit harsh. But he was being a foolish child and needed to learn that there are consequences for his actions even though he is a prince." 

"You could have chosen to imprison the people instead of executing them," I suggested. 

"The prisons are crowded. People don't learn from being put in prison. They learn by being shown what the end result is when they don't follow orders." I pulled back the sheets for Logan and kept quiet with my opinions after that. "Thank you, Eliza. Oh, one more thing. I need you to go visit someone in the next few days. I have some suspicions about who your family is." Logan knew that I didn't know my family. I had been stolen from them when I was just a baby. I thought they would be looking for me, but I guess they gave up after a few years and moved on. All I know is that my family is from Samarkand. My grandfather was someone of importance but I didn't know how important he was.

"Who is it, m'lord?"

"A man visiting from Samarkand. He sent me a letter to say that he could help you find your family. I do hope you find them. But when you do, don't leave us right away. I've grown attached to you." he blew out the candle on his table and I went down to the servants' quarters. Someone could help me find my family? I tossed and turned all night. What if Logan was lying and playing a horrible trick on me? What if this man couldn't help me find my family? What if I was just an orphan and didn't have a place in the world?

**Logan's POV**

Where could he have gone? He would be in danger anywhere but the castle! Everyone hated the royal family now, and it was my fault. But I had to do what I was doing or the people would all be slaughtered! Didn't they understand that? Why couldn't they see that I needed to tax them in order to earn enough money to save Albion from the Darkness! As Eliza helped me out of my armor and into my night clothes, she talked me down from the rafters and I felt calm. She was such a comfort to me. 

"Oh, one more thing," I said before she left me to my thoughts. "I need you to go visit someone in the next few days. I have some suspicions about who your family is." I told her it was a man from Samarkand and she looked curious. "I do hope you find them. But when you do, don't leave us right away. I've grown attached to you." That was an understatement. If I was capable of emotion, I would tell her that I loved her. But I have been constantly reminded that I am incapable of love.

I stretched out on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. What was I going to do? My brother ran away and was probably dead in a ditch somewhere, I was in love with a maid, and my kingdom was falling apart. "I'm sorry, mother. I'm sorry I couldn't make you proud." I closed my eyes and a tear slipped down my cheek. I wiped it away and rolled over to hug a pillow to my chest.

"Maybe if you just think about your happy place, you'll fall asleep easier," I told myself. My happy place...

_I'm standing in the throne room. My kingdom is in one piece and we are prospering. I am no longer a tyrant. Eliza stands at my side as an equal. My brother is safely on my other side. The people love me again. Mother is in the crowd with everyone. Eliza is wearing a crown like mine, but smaller. She is my queen. _I shake my head and sigh. 

"That will never happen, Logan. You can't save your kingdom, have your brother and mother back, and be happy. All three of those cannot happen. I have to pick one, and it has to be my kingdom."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little shorter than most of the other things I've done in the past, but the chapters will pick up and get longer after this! This was just an exposition chapter, and we all know how boring those are, so I hope you weren't too bored! I look forward to writing more soon, and I hope all of you enjoy this story!


End file.
